sakura kiss
by agalandadog
Summary: nicole is new at ouran. she's hostile and the host club wants not only to win her over but to get her to join too! now kyouya isn't quite sure what he'll find, love , or hate she will teach him that's there's more to life than what he knows aka bg checks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story on this site so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran high school host club if I did I would be freaking rich! But I do however own all oc characters so I won't say the names of all of them because I sort of have it in my head and I don't want to give it away but right now I own Nicole and her

Chapter one Nicole's Pov.

I pulled into the long cobble drive way in my jaguar . I stepped out of my car and stared at the place I would be calling my new home from now on. It looked like a cottage on the outside it . It was a medium sized house overall but it was on an oversized campus my father had had custom made for us. Even though I had insisted that we didn't need much, as usual he ignored me. While he might have not given in on house size, help wise we had no maids or cooks, thank god. But since back in Italy I had helped a lot in my aunt's shop, I knew how to cook. I walked up the long stone pathway, my heart aching for Italy. This is nothing like home I thought. Noo but my dad just had to do business in ouran Japan. Oh great was my initial thought. Why would I want to give up all I had back home for, for this? Alas, I couldn't stay with my aunt, so I got dragged here and sent to a snobby private school for kid's way less rich then us. What was it called again? Oh that's right ouran academy. As I opened the thick maghogongy door I stepped inside to see a hall filed with pictures, to the right was a staircase leading upstairs. The pictures were mainly of my mom, who died form ovarian and brain cancer. I looked just like her except for my hair, which I proudly died jet black. I walked up the short staircase to my room. I took out the color stripper. Here goes nothing I thought as I stripped my hair of its beautiful jet blackness. I had been dying my hair black since I was 9, that's when my mom died. I stripped my hair and fell into what seemed to me a deep, deep, slumber.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of birds tweeting. Damn pests I thought. When I stood up I saw my hair and sighed. I missed it already, but daddy said that I had to change it back. Something about his daughter was not going to be some low life Goth. I wasn't Goth honest, I, I just really liked it better that way okay? Don't judge. I looked at the clock and I realized that I would be late and dashed to the closet I looked at the pale yellow poofy uniform, I hated it already... And when I put it on I wished I could die. . No matter. I grabbed the keys to my baby and started her up. Her engine purred. I sped down to that school so fast I should've been arrested.

When I got to school all the rich kids looked at me in awe

": what never seen a person drive before, oh right you all have drivers." I pity you I said as I auto locked the doors. I heard burst of mummers and whispers. This is why I hate fancy private school kids too gossipy. I rolled my eyes as I walked by some girls hanging over some fake charming ass French dude with blonde hair. Most likely a player, him being a blonde and all. Girls flaunting all over him like a god. Are blondes really that rare in Japan? I considered sniping them about it, but then stopped myself. You have to make friends and figure out the groupings, I had to tell myself this before I punched one of those bitches. Boys were gaping at me left and right. Okay I admit I had hot boobs. Size 36c to be exact, my thoughts were interrupted by a guy saying

"Now princesses there's enough of –"he paused as he looked at me. He looked like he was puzzled, but then a great big grin came across his face. He whispered something to the girls and they stepped aside for him. Humph, I thought.

"Why hello, you must be the new student. Allow me to intourduce myself, I'm Tamaki Souh." he said as rose petals flew around him. I don't even want to think about where he got those.

"Hi I'm Nicole Rugioni, pleased to meet you, I'd talk to you more but I have to get to economics class. See you around Tamaki" I said faking a smile for the oh-so vain girls, who were murmuring amongst themselves as I walked past them into the pinkish building. This was going to be an interesting day, with him around.

CHAPTER ONE TAMAKI'S POV.

I got out of bed looking charming, as usual. It was 2 weeks into the new school year. Kyouya was cranky as usual when I called him to wake him up.

"I hate you. Who gave you the right to call me at 4 in the morning to wake me up you incentive idiot?" He had said as he hung up. He really wasn't a morning person now was he (A/N okay I just haaaad to insert Tamaki's Pov and the Kyouya comment)

Omg I was goanna be late! I put my uniform on and rushed into my limo. When I got to school the lot of my princesses were waiting for me and I was having a lovely conversation with the when a girl sped up to school and PARKED a car. WITHOUT A DRIVER. And she wasn't a commoner either. She looked at me with a look of loathing. People were gossiping about her every where. "She doesn't have a driver?" some murmured. "She's hot "the boys said. A light blub came on in my head … she should join the host club! I asked the girls to let me by to intourduce myself to this spectacular specimen

"Why hello, you must be the new student. Allow me to intourduce myself, I'm Tamaki Souh."I said my voice smoother than my silk pillow.

"Hi I'm Nicole Rugioni, pleased to meet you, I'd talk to you more but I have to get to economics class. See you around Tamaki" she said bas she rushed away. With a little work she would be perfect for the host club. Hmm first period economics… kyouya has that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Okay for _MentalAndLovingIt_ Kyouya is in economic class, not home Ec. It's a class for business. Lol. And I don't even think they have home ec at ouran, their bunch of rich kids. O.o. and to the person who called Nicole a Mary sue , 1 she is a bitch for reasons soon reveled. 2. She's more of an I'll kick your ass type than Mary sue. AND AS FOR THE PLEASE DON'T UPDATE COMMENT, HEER SOMETHING FOR WHOEVER THE HELL SAID IT.**

**1. I WILL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT**

**2. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT DON'T BE A COWARAD AND POST ANYOMUS**

**3. CONSTURCTIVE CRITSIIM**

**4. DO YOU NOT HAVE A LIFE SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT BRING PEOPLES WORK DOWN . I AM 13 AND I HAVE THE COURGE TO WRITE AND POST ONLINE. AND FOR ONE MANY PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME THAT I HAVE A TOUCH FOR WRITING**

**5. DID I INVITE YOU TO MY BBQ… NO? THEN WHY YOU ALL UP IN ME GRILL SHIZ**

**So for the boring disclaimer I copied and pasted (really I'm that lazy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran high school host club if I did I would be freaking rich! But I do however own all oc characters so I won't say the names of all of them because I sort of have it in my head and I don't want to give it away but right now I own Nicole and her . Told ya I wuz lazy.**

**Kyouya: damn Tamaki for keeping me up all night because he just now watched avatar**

**Tamaki: but its sooo freaking awesome**

**Me: I know rite? I mean they're all like nature and the humans are like all evil and stuff so yeah.**

**Kyouya: shut up and start the story**

**Me: Nicole will sooooo kick your ass**

Chapter 1 kyouya's pov

I already knew that it would be a bad day from the moment I was woken up by that idiot Tamaki. Sooo after I fell back asleep I woke up 10minutes before school was about to start. And whose fault do you think that was … Tamaki's. So I raced to put my uniform on, and didn't even have time to eat my breakfast. No matter I can't be late for economics. NO not the girly commoner class home Ec. The business class economics, about the economy and stuff a stupid person like you wouldn't get. (Hehehe I love me some evil Kyouya) so when I got in my car the driver sped. When I got there I had like what maybe 3 minutes to get to class before my perfect attendance record was soiled. I ran into class and was about to take MY seat when a new girl who obtusely didn't now who I was, was sitting in it.

"Hello I don't believe we've met. That's my seat your in." I said struggling to be charming

"oh I'm sorry" she looks around the desk," I don't see your name anywhere on here, so I guess it must be *gasp* no ones seat." She said like some rich girl who had it all (lol see if you read chapter one she's the exact opposite). I looked in the black notebook I carried with me everywhere and looked for her picture, oh look there she is (to be said very nonchalantly), Nicole Rugioni, age 16, height 4ft 11. Weight: 102 pounds. I see here she came from the drama school of roma, Italy, and acted quite a lot.

"Umm what the hell are you looking up" she asked peering behind me and snatching the book out of my hand.

"You did a background check on me!" she yelled.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or who the hell you think you are, but to go up looking about people's backgrounds is an invasion of personal space. I will have you know that I will not stand for this rich kid stuff of 'oh my daddy's got an army of 100 men'. Well you know what my daddy has 1000. Okay so get this straight rich boy,

1.i Am not a morning person.

2. I am a black belt in all forms of martial arts.

3. Do not cross me

4. Stop staring at my damn so fine boobs that you and I both know are fab.

so hottie we got that straight then we can be the bestest of friends. i bet you'd like that wouldn't you. yep I blow kisses that put them boys on rock , rock And they be linin? down the block Just to watch what I got, **_(this is fergie not me i sadly i do not own her either although nicole does have some of her personalty.)"_** she said like she , she was the freaking queen. she then started breaking in to fergilous and started danceing

"All the time I turn around brothas gather round  
Always lookin? at me up and down, lookin? at my  
(Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin? to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man

And I know I'm comin? off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeatin? how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

?Cause they say she delicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that **** is fictitious" she sang this while booty dancing . when the teacher came in and said  
" miss rugioni here at ouran we do not -booty dance in class" the teacher said. nicole kept booty dancing and said

"you should try it it relives stress"

" soo not the point"

"fergie makes tons of $ so it has something to do with economics, fergie booty dances" she said. well it was true

She flashed the sexyest smile I've ever seen. Wow

" are you done being cheeky?" the teacher asked

" oh no I will never stop being cheeky. But since none of you can handle my supereme awesomeness, I will tone it down. I claim this seat as my own , anyone who thinks about stealing it will have their grave pissed on." She annoced while standing on my chair

" thank you very much for the unneeded announcement, Kyouya give the new girl your seat.

" yes teacher" I said only because I didn't want to get in trouble , I did glare at them both though.

"victory is mine dragon i have won the marshmellows" she said as she sat down, apparently satified

" are you quite freaking happy niki!" i said

"don't ever frickin call me nikki, here something that background won't show you , only my mom called me that. do me favor and respect the dead" she said as she pulled me up by my tie eye, flaming with fury

"okay whatever" i said pertending not to want to wet my fucking pants


	3. Chapter 3 prt 1

Disclaimer I do not own the host club or any characters made for ouran high school host club. I sadly just own Nicole, her dad and bunch of other people.

Chapter 2 Tamaki pov

It was the end of the day surprisingly Kyouya said she was a complete and total bitch. I responded by saying that he did act like a rich guy to haruhi before you warmed up to her. That's when she came in.

"Speak of the she devil." Kyouya said with absolutely no class. He was better than this. Where was his charm with her, oh wait what does he have to gain from her.

"Bye "she said walking away slowly

"Wait, why don't you stay "I said? I see what he means by she's sort of a bitch but she loves me.

"Well I guess..." she said getting cut off by Kyouya

"You were walking that way" he said annoyed.

"Okay it does look sort of fun." She said looking at me.

"Yea" I said swirling her around. Take that Kyouya.

"You know she thinks your gay right" Kyouya

"Do not "she said

She always had the saddest look in her eyes.

"You're going to be with Kyouya, and you're going to learn about each other."

"What" they both shouted

"Fine" Nicole said as she walked over to the table where Kyouya was sitting. Kyouya put on his charm because the host club was officially open and well he had to at least act civil to her.

Chapter 2 Nicole's pov

"So tell me about you Nicole" Kyouya said.

"Well I usually spend the summer at my aunt's bakery in Italy. So I guess I'm a pretty good chef. We made all kinds of things crestant rolls are my favorite" I said dreaming of Italy.

"You cook" he said surprised

"Yes I do. I have no cook and no maid. So yeah I cook all the food in my house." I said wondering why he would think that I couldn't cook.

"What do you plan to major in?" he asked, curiously

"Photography "I said.

"Why you won't make that much money unless you get featured" he said. He actually cared about this. I mean most people say that too.

"It's my passion. It's funny before my dad became a business man he was a photographer. I mean I really don't have to worry about money and all considering how big my inheritance is. If I have the money shouldn't I pursue my passion" I asked wanting his opinion

"Well I suppose if you think of it like that, you'd be better at photography overall because you don't have to shoot for money. Really you're lucky you can do anything you want, it not like you're expected to do any one thing" he said sadly.

"Well you know just cause you're the third Otori son doesn't mean you don't have a chance. Your brothers had it easy they had it handed to them on a silver platter, but you have to work for it. In a way I am expected to do certain things. My aunt expects me to go to culinary school. My friends from Italy expect me to go to acting school and pursue an acting career. My dad well he wants me to be my mother, to, to be trapped in to a life of a housewife. After I graduate I have to get married. In the end I might just end up not taking the inheritance, in which everyone would be pissed off at me. I guess that's why I hate rich kids so much, mainly the girls they just take the housewife position. I'm only a black belt because my dad thinks I'm going to get raped for some reason. Everybody always says 'oh you're just like your mom' the thing is I'm not." I said calmly

"It seems we aren't so different." He says softly, smiling

"I'm sorry if I was bitchy before, for one I'm not a morning person, and well you sort of seemed ... how do I say this, brattish? No snobbish, yeah that's the word snobbish" I said laughing

"Well that idiot Tamaki woke me up early and like you I am not a morning person." He said looking like flames were shooting out of his eyes.

"Tea" he asked as if the flames had burnt out when he stared into his eyes.

"Oh no thanks, I can't have pure sugar like that. See I get sugar rushes that are really bad, and when I crash I get migraines "I explained

"Oh" he said. Tamaki was looking over at us and was smiling. The twins were busy with what they called "the ladies"

"Tamaki's starting to stare" I said, looking at Tamaki.

"That damn idiot" he said

" he's actually really …well brain , no book smart , but in stuff that's right in front of him , well he's not the sharpest crayon in the box" I said

" it's hard being in all AP classes, then to come here, how many intelligent conversations do you get" he said , a sad look in his eyes

"It must be. Sometimes it feels that this life is just a dream and there's something else waiting to happen. I think that for me going to this school has something to do with it. And for you I think there's a whole lot more to you then you let show, good, bad, and well the unknown. What I mean is maybe there's more to you then that notebook." I say staring into his eyes to see if any emotion to what I said was there at all. There was nothing, but I could tell he was intrigued, so I went on.  
" and I think that like me, you really didn't have a childhood. For you it was because you had to be up to and better than your brothers. For me its cause my mom died. I loved my mom an all but I don't want to be like her. I don't want to be a replacement for my mom; I want to be my own person." I say. I saw a flash of understanding. And maybe, just maybe a flash of … want.

"I umm, would love to try some of your cooking some um, to, I mean time" he said. The great strong person he seemed to be was getting flustered. Over nothing, at that.

"I'd be glad to" I said. And surprisingly I was.

"That would be great" he said starting to blush. Now from what I know he doesn't seem like one to blush.

"Are you blushing?" I asked

"I don't blush" he said," then I'd be like that idiot Tamaki "

"MAMMA!" Tamaki shouted

"Who the heck is mamma?" I asked

"Long story. Me" Kyouya said annoyed.

"What" I said

"Haruhi mad at me" he said crying

"Suck. It. Up." I said this, as I soon proceeded to find out, only made him sadder. As he then crawled into the corner. I ignored them, them being the girls saying "awe poor Tamaki". I looked at my watch and realized it was like 4:00.

"Well bye" the girls said waving goodbye and they left.

"Bye "the host club replied I then started to leave, but then the twins pulled me back

"Now that you and shadow king over there are friends" karou started

"You're a part of the host club too" hikaru finished

"Umm okay I guess" I said anxious to get out

"Yea" the twins and Tamaki shouted

"Come over to our house for dinner" hikaru said

"Hikaru she probably has to go home" he said in a sweet voice

"Umm well I "I didn't get to finish, I heard my dad's footsteps. Oh shit. I jumped out the open window in to the pond with my cell phone.

Chapter 3 kyouya's pov.

She jumped out the freaking 3 story window, and I stupidly followed her for some reason. Okay I admit it, it was awesome, but nether the less stupid as hell. She was swimming out of the pound onto the pavement. She looked terrified.

"Good there's your driver" she said as I emerge.

"Come on in the car, I'm going to go to your house before my dad comes." She said as she pulled me into the car.

"Drive" I said pushing my glasses up


	4. Chapter 3 prt 2

Chapter 3 part 2 kyouya's pov 

When we got to my house I gave her a towel to dry off with.

"Don't ever do that again" I say firmly. She looks up at me and asks

"Why?" so many reasons I thought

"Because it's stupid, arrogant, and you scared me, you could've hurt yourself. I mean the window was 3 stories high, you could've died" I said, and it was true, she had scared me. A look of sadness passed over her face.

"I'm, I'm sorry. You're completely right it was stupid, and reckless of me to do that, I guess it's that I got scared. See my dad's strict about curfew; he thinks I'll get raped. So by default he thinks I was getting raped by you guys, so if I'm not there no rape accusing. Umm... thanks for worrying I'm not used to it." She said, blushing.

"You can't logical hide" I said

"Yeah I can I took my iphone in water bye, bye tracking." She said

"Won't he find you?" I asked

"No if he does I'll, I'll tell him you're my boyfriend" she said scared.

"What the catch to that" I asked. Come on really she sounded nervous

"Um he'll think we did it and you'll have to marry me if you can't convince him otherwise" she said blushing such a deep red.

"Come on" I sighed, as I took her to my older sister's old room.

"You'll sleep here and there are clothes in the dresser" I said, tired.

"Thank you so much, now get out" she said

"Why" I asked. It was my house after all.

"Changing … shower" she stuttered, flustered, and blushing even deeper than before

"You know you look cute when you blush" I said smoothly as I gave her a kiss. Her lips tasted like cotton candy. Now we were both blushing a deep red. It …, well, it felt right.

"I'm-"I started to apologize when she cut in

"Shut up "she said as she gave me a deeper kiss, then she abruptly stopped.

"I forgot he'll probably do breath and lip tests" she stated.

"wash out your mouth" she said" as you know my lip gloss is cotton candy" she said as she went into the bathroom.

"Bye Kyouya" she said.

"Bye Nicole" I replied as I left my sister's room. Wow


	5. Chapter 4

Hey people, thanks for all your reviews! . There is a reason why I didn't put Kyoya's feelings into the last chapter, it's for this chapter. And for everyone wondering why the heck I made her jump out of the window, well for 1. It seemed to fit the moment at the time, I mean where else would she hide? And 2. Well I was sort of thinking that would show how he cared for Nicole. Plus I was thinking about skydiving at the moment. Lol. So I'm having a photo contest for Nicole email me if you find a pic online that you think looks like her. Whichever one I like will be my avatar and Nicole. Oh and I drew my avatar on windows 7 paint and photo edited it so it would get the cool foggy look.

Disclaimer and stuff, agalandadog does not own ouran high school host club. She does own Nicole her dad and other misc. oc characters. Yes I realized I talked in third person about myself. So now I will shut up and write the damn story.

Chapter 4 Kyoya's pov

Wow. The kiss had been like fire and set off fireworks in my mouth and in my heart. Is this what Tamaki felt with haruhi? It was just so amazing; all I could think is … wow. From the position on my bed I could hear her singing happily. Her voice sounded like an angel. _But it was only 2 kisses_. I thought. I wasn't about to fall for her without her falling for me too. But what is this feeling I feel? It's like everything I saw was in black and white, and when she entered she exploded my world with color. I thought I knew what this feeling was but to be sure—I needed advice, and not just any advice—my sister's advice.

I dialed her number, nervously, witch is weird I'm not usually nervous, but then again I hardly called my sister at all, and hardly for advice. It only rang once before she picked up, damn caller id.

"Kyoya!" she screamed. I forgot how much I hated the scream, but there were more important things to attend to.

"Hello Fuyumi, I, ugh, Fuyumi ... I need your, your—advice", I said drearily. I was tired already. I hated that I had to tell her, but there was no one else I could turn to. I told her the whole story.

"Aww my little brother's in love" she said dreamily, like a teenage girl in love, I disgusted me.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"You yelled at her for jumping out the open window, and said you scared me. That means you care for her enough to make sure she's safe" she said

"Does that mean she likes me back" I asked, scared, no terrified for her answer.

"Yep she kissed you back didn't she – yes?"

"She did" I said gleefully jumping for joy like that moron Tamaki would. But for once in my high school life, it suddenly didn't matter. In fact nothing but me Nicole mattered to me right now. I was booted off of my cloud nine when Nicole walked in. she was in my sister's pjs and her hair was wrapped in a towel. She looked so pretty.

"Kyouya, who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh no one "I said as I hit the end button.

Chapter 4 Nicole's pov.

I turned on the radio and the song "rhythm of love" played. I took Kyoya's hand and dance with him laughing. It was like there were only us. I looked into his eyes and saw only happiness we danced in his room. As we danced I felt something in my heart throb. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love''

Seemed to fit us perfectly. I loved the kiss. I loved him, but I just wasn't ready to love him quite yet. Teenage dream started to play. Ha-ha! That would fit me perfectly

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" I sang . He got me, and I got him. But was I ready to tell him all my secrets no. did I really really like him, hell yes.

I went to bed that night and dreamed about Kyoya


	6. Chapter 5  prt 1

Yeah people. I'm glad you love the story. Funny thing is I have like five ways this could turn out lol. Sorry I couldn't post until today. See my school has a veteran's day breakfast so I've been swamped plus I have well power of the pen! So yeah busy bee. Well hope you like this chappie!

DISCLAIMER AND SHIZ:

Kyoya: agalandadog does not own me or the ouran high school host club

Nicole: shut up. She owns me. And my dad and all oc characters.

Chapter five Kyoya's pov

I dreamt about Nicole that night. Her golden brown hair flung around us as she laughed. Her smile was pearly white, her big brown eyes smiling too. Then I woke up to lady gaga telephone blasting in my ear. Damn those twins and Tamaki. I heard a damn it, and went to see.

"Damn it! I lost my contacts" Nicole shouted.

"Don't you have glasses?" I asked

"I left them in Italy" she said sad," I can't see much without them."

"Well I could take the day off of school and take you to my eye doctor" I said, worried, I mean she could cause a car accident! *(a/n he cares about the accident not her at this point in time lol)*

"Umm that would be great thanked" she said blushing. She went to get up and her boobs were right in front of my face. We stayed there for a few minutes. But those minutes seemed like hours at the time. I breathed and I a quite moan. Stupid hormones, I thought.

"Did you just..." I asked not really wanting to know the answer

"Just stop talking and move your head" she said annoyed. She was embarrassed.

"Yeah hormones these days" I said wanting to stay there *lol*

"Ahem, remember moving not talking" she said in a strained voice, as if she was about to cry of embarrassment.

"Umm this is awkward "I said blushing as I moved. I thought I heard I whimper from her but I wasn't sure.

"" she gushed out all the words blending together as her pale white face blushed a deep red.

"Let's go" I said as I pulled her in the car and shouted drive to the driver and gave him directions to Kyon's office little did I know what would take place that dad. On the way I kept thinking of how close her boobs were to my face. I blushed I, just couldn't get it out of, my head

Chapter five Nicole's pov

So yeah that moment where his was ugh, I don't even want to think about, had to be the single most embarrassing moment, more embarrassing then when in sixth grade for a swimming race I bragged about how good I was at swimming to the boys and then I almost drowned at the end in front of the whole grade, nope this beat that by far. How could I tell Kyouya secrets after...That? I couldn't get it out of my head. Why he didn't move, I wondered. What should I do? The biggest question that I had on my mind was "what happens now". More then anything I just wanted to grab him and ask "where do we stand? Did you like that as much as I did?" but I couldn't. To think that all that went down in a fifteen minute time span of being driven to the eye doctor, well Kyoya's eye doctor, and that pretty much sums up my crappy day for you. I mean ughh.


	7. Chapter 5 prt 2 prt 1

Hey sorry for not writing I'm trying to make a site for it but its not done .So here's your chappie!

Disclaimer agalandadog does not own ouran host club. She only owns Nicole of course. So she begs you all to enjoy.

Chapter 5 part 2 Nicole's pov.

The eye doctor, form what I could make out was about Kyoya's height. I sat down dizzily as he spoke, low voice booming.

"Aww, now what do we have here? It seems little KY KY got a girl. Ummmhmmh and a fine one at that" the sound hit me like a blow to the face. Gggiirlfriend! No way I mean sure we kissed and there was that… I pushed the abrupt thought out of my head. As I was thinking I hear Kyoya say,

"No it's not like that" in a rushed tone that almost made it sound like it would be a horror to date me.

"are you saying", the doctor said as he moved closer to me" that this fine ass lady is not good enough to be your girlfriend, tsk tsk tsk … shame on you I raised you better than that. Now darling" he said right next to my ear in a fake charming tone, or it may have been his real one either way it sounded bad" forget about him, and I'll be doing your physical, you see I'm Kyoya's doctor for: eye care, physical, and gerontologist for his sister before she got married. Basically I'm his doctor for well everything and now I'll be yours too, what is it (he reads his charts here) oh Nicole I'm shitz *author's note: umm hey guys I didn't realize until after I wrote this that I made his last name sound like shits but there's a explanation see it's pronounced shitz* at your service "he said his words a real charming now. I blushed.

"And you're also married and have to daughters of your own" Kyoya said obviously annoyed

"Aww ky you aren't jealous now are you?" he said as he led me into anthor room

"Why would I BE JELEOUS FOR SOMEONE LIKE HER!" he said his voice rising steadily.

"Oh it looks like I went a bit too far dear" he said after he closed the door.

"You see I mess with Kyoya a lot but something's different about him now, he's changed. I've been his doctor long enough to know what pushes his buttons. But if he says you mean nothing to him then why did he take you to me" he said

"Umm. I really don't know. I mean I know we aren't girlfriend and boyfriend, but surly I mean at least as much as the other host club members do to him."

"Okay well enough about him" he, I mean Dr. Luke said.

"So put this over one eye and read the second line to me "

"P o k u g" I said

"Nope okay we've just established that you suck at seeing" he said. Part of me wanted to slap him silly

"Umm thanks, I guess" was my only answer.

"Here are the contacts you'll need" he says as I put them in and my world came back into focus.

"You'll need to fill this prescription and well then you'll have em." He said

"Umm bye! Thank you" I called as I went into the waiting room.

"Let's go "I said to Kyoya in the coldest tone I could muster. He, well, he really just pissed me off. I told him that I needed to go to the drugstore and when we got to rite aid I went in with him since I clearly had no money with me. I was surprised to see that he Kyoya otori would be willing to go into a rite aid. Especially since he was in a bad mood. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't gotten the chance to eat breakfast. My tummy must have been pretty loud because he said

"You're hungry aren't you? Listen pick out any food you want as well as any other things you want. We'll go to whatever stores you want and get what you want/need. Listen I'm really sorry about what I said back there and you can consider this part of my apology." he said blushing.

"Good the other part is going to be that you're going to visit my soon to be sister" I said

"How do you…?" he asked

"We… well mainly me adopted her. She was born in Italy like me. She's only one year behind us in school. She's in the hospital for leukemia. And yes she has hair it was early stage and she got a match. We had her transferred to Japan. Actually she's in one of the otori hospitals. She's getting discharged tomorrow. Her name's Juliet. She reminds me a bit of myself, well to be honest a lot of myself I guess that's why I wanted to adopt her. Her parents died taking her to a treatment when she was a baby." I said as I picked up Herbal Essences shampoo.

"Sure. I'd be glad to." Was all he said. I hadn't meant to spring it on him like that but I really wanted to see her it felt like it had been weeks but in reality it had only been 3 days since I arrived in Japan. How my life could have changed so much. I remember my last day in Italy. Luckily it had been a warm day. I remember my whole class throwing a party for me. I remember HIM. He had darker golden hair than I did. His name was Romeo, but everyone called him romey. Romey was my best friend since birth. We shared the same birthday and our mom's were best friends before us. The day my mom died his mom committed suicide. I and romey had dated, but it hadn't worked out. Shortly after romey realized that he was gay. Me and romey stay friends through all of this. Funny thing is now when I have boy trouble he has a boyfriend. Romey was like a older brother to me. I always confided in him . I also remember that day I felt so sad as I left.


End file.
